1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data display structure, and associated method of usage, for dynamically displaying a data feed.
2. Related Art
A spreadsheet in a traditional spreadsheet format is not well suited to dynamically displaying a data feed. Thus there is a need for a data display structure, and associated method of usage, that is well suited to dynamically displaying a data feed.